Food products, whether liquid or dry, spoil fairly quickly and can emit odors. Lids and storage devices have been developed for use with food storage containers that seal outside air from the goods stored within the container.
Vacuum sealing of perishables in the home and kitchen is becoming more popular as people increasingly become aware of the health benefits of the natural and healthy foods. Such foods, that do not contain preservatives, lose their freshness quickly. Storing foods in a vacuum sealed canister is a non-chemical way to help preserve the freshness of the food. Vacuum packing has the added benefit of evacuating the air from within the container as well as sealing off the outside air. Such packing increases storage life and eliminates odors. A simple, easy-to-use system for household use that allows goods to be vacuum packed would be advantageous.
Most available vacuum sealers are not particularly well suited for home use with rigid containers because they rely on hand pumps to pull a vacuum, or there must be an adapter that connects a vacuum hose to the canister lid. Accordingly, it would be advantageous if the vacuum hose could directly engage and mate with the canister lid to create a vacuum within the canister. It would also be advantageous if a canister lid, that enabled a vacuum hose to directly engage it, were simple and inexpensive to produce and assemble.